A Hell Of A Lot Better Than Before
by MadlyInLoveWithMusic
Summary: A random Oneshot. AU, Ginny, Dumbledore & Dean Thomas bashing. Rated T for language. After Ginny cheats on Harry, he changes. He starts to write songs as an emotional outlet, and becomes a star. This story is an insight to his new life and character.


DISCLAMER: I own nothing except my imagination.

A/N: this is completely AU and has Ginny, Dumbledore and Dean Thomas bashing in it. Also it's a T for language. Please review if you can!

"THANK YOU LONDON!" He screamed into the microphone, sweat dripping down his face.

Performing in a concert was harder than it looks.

Wiping his forehead with the back of his free hand, the man started speaking again. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with its sleeves ripped off and black skinny jeans. A thin metal choker adorned his neck, matching the earrings in his left ear.

"Just so y'all know, this is the last song for tonight. I wrote this song for an old friend of mine, Ginny." He smirked maliciously. "Enjoy."

The music started up in the background, the last song of Harry Potter's first ever concert beginning to end. He stepped up to the mike and started to sing, his voice hitting all the notes brilliantly.

"The words are coming I feel terrible

Is it typical for us to end like that

Am I just another scene

From a movie that you've seen 100 times

Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst

And I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse

And we could sit around and cry but frankly you're not worth it

Anymore

So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that your under

Lipstick lullabies

This is sorry for the last time

And baby I understand that you're making new friends

This is how you get by

The moral this time is

Girls make boys cry

And I

On any other day I'd shoot the boy

But your simple toy

Has caused a scene like that

Leave him hanging on the walls

Just a picture in the hall

Like 100 more

Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips

And he's making you scream with his hands on your hips

I hope he's leaving you empty baby this is just a fix

For such a simple little whore"

Harry heard an intake of breath as a large group of red haired people to his left gasped. Grinning like the cat that got the canary, he carried on with the song.

"So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that your under

Lipstick lullabies

This is sorry for the last time

And baby I understand that you're making new friends

This is how you get by

The moral this time is

Girls make boys cry

And I

And your name remains the same

All that has changed is this pretty face

So pull the trigger

It never gets closer

You want to start over

But never start over

So pull the trigger

It never gets closer

You want to start over

But never start over

So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that your under

Lipstick lullabies

This is sorry for the last time

And baby I understand that you're making new friends

This is how you get by

The moral this time is

Girls make boys cry

And I

Say hello

Say hello

Lipstick lullabies

This is sorry for the last time

And baby I understand that you're making new friends

This is how you get by

The moral this time is

Girls make boys cry

And I"

Harry Potter took a bow to thunderous applause. Who knew that being a pop star was so much fun.

The reason that Harry was proud of that song was simple – it told the truth. After 2 months of dating, Harry had been cheated on with 5 different guys. He'd walked in on the last one (Dean Thomas) having sex with his so-called 'girlfriend'. Great fun that was. Straight after that he'd dumped Ginny, realizing that she'd wanted him only for his fame, looks and money.

Ginny had tried everything to get him back, from seduction (she was about as seductive as Snape) to love potions. None of which worked.

Harry had changed. He was no longer the Gryffindor golden boy, he was his own person. The Dursleys were in jail for child abuse, Dumbles was dead, Moldyshorts was 6 feet under and his lovers Fleur and Luna were faithful to him. Plus he was famous for something of his own doing, not something that may not have even been him that he couldn't remember.

All in all, life was good now.

Or at least a hell of a lot better than before.


End file.
